dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Poppins Returns
| gross = $349 million | rotten_tomatoes_title = mary_poppins_returns | imdb_id = 5028340 | website = https://movies.disney.com/mary-poppins-returns }} Mary Poppins Returns is a 2018 US musical fantasy comedy film directed by Rob Marshall, and written by David Magee and John DeLuca. It is the sequel of 1964 film Mary Poppins. Plot In Depression-era London, a now-grown Jane and Michael Banks, along with Michael's three children, are visited by the enigmatic Mary Poppins following a personal loss. Through her unique magical skills, and with the aid of her friend Jack, she helps the family rediscover the joy and wonder missing in their lives. Cast * Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins * Emily Mortimer as Jane Banks * Julie Walters as Ellen * Pixie Davies as Annabel Banks * Nathanael Saleh as John Banks * Joel Dawson as Georgie Banks * Colin Firth as William "Weatherall" Wilkins * Meryl Streep as Topsy * David Warner as Admiral Boom * Jim Norton as Mr. Binnacle * Jeremy Swift as Hamilton Gooding * Kobna Holdbrook-Smith as Templeton Frye * Angela Lansbury as the Balloon Lady * Dick Van Dyke as Mr. Dawes Jr. * Noma Dumezweni as Miss Penny Farthing * Sudha Bhuchar as Miss Lark * Steve Nicolson as the Park Keeper * Tarik Frimpong as Angus Voice Cast * Edward Hibbert as Mary Poppins' parrot umbrella * Chris O'Dowd as Séamus the Coachman Dog * Mark Addy as Clyde Music Original Score Mary Poppins Returns (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''December 7, 2018 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Marc Shaiman * '''Track Count: '''27 **'Songs: '12 **'Scores: '15 * '''Length: '''1:18:09 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Mary Poppins Returns was released on October 18, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on December 25, 2018. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 79% Tomatometer and 65% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Mary Poppins Returns relies on the magic of its classic forebear to cast a familiar -- but still solidly effective -- family-friendly spell." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 6.8/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A-. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $171,958,438 in North America, and $177,579,056 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,090 theaters and earned $4,763,547 on its opening date and $8,814,671 in its opening week. In other territories, the biggest market is United Kingdom, which earned $10,302,598 at opening week and $55,970,732 in total. In total, the film earned $349,537,494. Trivia * Mary Poppins took place four years before World War I. This movie takes place a few years (possibly four) before World War II. * Emily Blunt doesn't appear on-screen until twenty minutes into the movie. * This film is released fifty-four years after Mary Poppins in 1964, setting a new record as the longest gap between a live-action movie and its sequel. * The animated scene in film is the first 2D triditional animation produce by Walt Disney Animation Studios since Winnie the Pooh in 2011. * This is Costume Designer Sandy Powell's second Disney movie. The first being Cinderella in 2015. * A fan petition was made to get Michael Rooker to cameo in the movie, after his role as Yondu in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 had him imitating Mary Poppins. * This is Disney's first live-action/traditional animated hybrid movie since Enchanted in 2007. * This was the final Disney movie to be released on Netflix, due to the launching of Disney+. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie in 2018 Category:Fantasy Movie Category:Comedy Movie Category:Musical Movie Category:Live-action Category:Animation